Shadowclaw Info. OOC Use only
Shadowclaw Info from Enk, OOC Knowledge only (Unless your A shadowclaw) If a shadowclaw dies only a pure blood (Rare as hell!) can revive them with forming shadows into an dragon form and send the dead shadowclaws spirit in the dragon form and it uses long time to make the dragon form and send the spirit in it and its hard. (That means only a shadowclaw that was borned as a shadowclaw can do it not a shadowclaw that was converted into one) To make a shadowclaw easy to kill you can use holy/light spells when fighting them to make them weak (That means a shadowclaw that fights someone that is holy they are not that strong) or if you see on Enkilzar's throne its a portal over it and thats the portal to the shadow realm that anyone can use to enter (But only Enk knows that the portal is usable and she is the only one that knows how to use it...) and if someone manages to destroy the portal the shadowclaws powers are weakend realy much because the shadowclaws get their powers from that portal and it takes long time to remake it and Enkilzar is not weakend that much so she will remake the portal but it takes time to do it and while she remakes it she will be really weak and easy to kill... And a pure blood shadowclaw is made from shadows in the shadowrealm or is the child of two pure bloods (Not many pure bloods are allowed..) and a pure blood shadowclaw is more powerfull than a converted shadowclaw. Shadowclaws can be drained by a twilight but the shadow powers will try to kill the twilight because the powers of a shadowclaw is really a living creature that the sahdowclaws uses long time to tame and learn to use it to their will, and if a twilight drains a shadowclaw the shadow creature will try to do anything to get free from the twilights grip because they are linked to their master and will do whatever it takes to get back to him/her. (The only twilight that can drain Enkilzar is the twilight heir Lindraynia but its still hard as hell and the shadow creature is to strong for Lindraynia to control and it will get loose from her grip after a little while...) And because shadowclaws have their powers originaly from Enkilzar they cant mortaly wound or kill her... (The shadow creatures in all the shadowclaws are the childs of the shadow creature in Enk wich makes the creatures in the shadowclaws stop them from mortaly wound or kill her...) The shadow realm is the realm that Enkilzar made from the most of her powers (Before Enkilzar made the shadow realm she was really powerfull and she used most of her powers to make the shadows of the realm and she granted all shadowclaw the power to enter the realm but she can always stop them from entering the realm when she wants to.) (The shadow realm is a part of te costum lore of the shadowclaws) Powers The shadowclaws can only use shadow spells... (If someone that is use another spell than shadow they will be warned once and if they use another spell that is not shadow they will be kicked...)